the_recon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox Comics
Paradox Comics is a private sector under Shoreline Publishings, a company that is fully owned and operated by The Cass Organization. They specialize in basically all stages of the creation of a comic book. Paradox Comics has its own group of writers, illustrators, editors and publishers for the production and distribution of the comics. All comic books that are printed and issued are kept in an enclosed archive. All comic book characters, heroes, and teams are registered in the fictional universe Paradox Comics call The Paradox Universe. Paradox is also working on the manufacturing of comic book action figures and models. Comics *The Taiga Ranger *Heart of Sand *Calibur :The Son of Notch *Army of Herobrine *The Legionnaire *The San-Baxter Hurricane that blew everyone away *Prototype: Hybrid *Operation Leverage The Alliance *'Captain Sparklez' A great experienced warrior who has truly earned his title of Captain. He has fought and killed numerous enemies and mobs, survived under the harshest conditions, and even warded off the strongest of zombies. This is a man of many experiences. A man of such strength, power and courage that you will never see any other minecraftian as brave as he who stands before us, CaptainSparklez. *'Dwarven Warrior Honeydew' The dwarven warrior honeydew was first made known to the world due to his unbelievable strength, power and savagery in the battlefield. He is well-known for his great Warcry, the Diggy Diggy Hole. No one else in Minecraftia has the ability to subdue a man with such great spirit and strength. He has been on many treacherous adventures, and is a big fan of Tekkit. No one else holds the strength and power that this Dwarf has. *'The Avolitioner' The Avolitioner is a strange, out-of-this-world being who was found unconscious one day atop the grand Recon Satellite. Not much is known about him and his identity, besides the fact that he possesses a unique and extremely powerful ability. He has long been known to be able to cloak himself, soar across the skies and even remove large blocks in the blink of an eye. Due to his strange ability to remove blocks at will, as well as his fondness for TNT and Lava Buckets, many enemies have labeled him as "The Griefer". *'Dr. DeadWorker ' Dr. DeadWorker is a strange, grandly powerful and experienced fighter. It was recently revealed that the doctor was once three different brave warriors, Eric Fullerton, Brent Copeland and Wes Wilson. The trio was a great group of friends who were brave adventurers that took on anything that came in their way. Unfortunately, in a twist of unfortunate events, the trio were mercilessly captured on one of their adventures and went missing for almost 20 years. It was said that they came into contact with the dreaded Herobrine who merged them into one to punish them. *'NOVA ' NOVA is a half-minecraftian, half-machine cyborg, who was landed into this position in the Great War of 97'. His real name was Neville Obarticus, a general in the army. He was shot by an arrow while crossing Mt Magmarius and fell on his side into a slow-moving pool of lava, and though his men pulled him out as soon as they could, half of NOVA was already permanently disfigured with significant damage to his lungs, heart, and brain in his skull. Neville had almost 0% of survival seeing that the lava had almost melted most of his bones. hearing this, DEXTECH, made Neville their "lab-rat" to test out the mechanical body substitute prototype. The result.... was NOVA. *'AntVenom' A skilled, powerful and well-diversed adventurer who has, with the very blade of his sword, cut off the head of the Enderdragon. He has conquered numerous dungeons and saved numerous lives from the hands of evil dangerous mobs. He has also been known to be very skilled at Parkour and also has unparalleled accuracy. It has been said that no one in or outside of the Alliance could beat AntVenom at an archery competition. Not even the Captain. He is the very definition of the solo hero. *'Sky the Kid' Do not be fooled by his name. Sky is just as skilled, powerful and strong as the Captain. His edge or advantage over Ant and Captain is that he has youth. At the age of 6 he shot his first arrow which killed a flying bird. At the age of 15 he killed more than 30 zombies and eventually became a great general in the Great War of 97'. He, at the age of 28, led one of the greatest armies ever built, the Sky Army. The Sky Army were almost like relentless spartans which tore through every single enemy that was against them. Nearing the end of the Great War of 97', the Sky Army faced their greatest adversary, the SQUIDS, and claimed victory after eliminating more than 2 million squids. STORYLINES: *The Great War of 97' *Sixth Degree Aftermath *Uncovering the Captain (origin of Captain Sparklez) *Prisoner 24601 *NewEarth: 1-68 *____ The Savage (origin of Honeydew) *Honeydew *We are the Dead (origin of the DeadWorkersParty) *The DeadWorkersParty Adventures: 1-124 *Nothing but Pale Eyes (origin of Dr DeadWorker) *A Grievous Blow *The Tri-Clash (exclusive storyline narrating a battle between the Capt, Honeydew and Avolitioner) *Worker Ant ( the origins of how the deadworkersparty first met AntVenom) *The Nova Restoration (origin of NOVA) *It came from Outer Space (origin of The Avolitioner) *End of our Story (origin of AntVenom) *The Undisclosed Information of the Great Sky-Squid War (origin of Sky the Kid) The S.Q.U.I.D.S A 15-part limited edition series on the Great Sky-Squid War from the perspective of the S.Q.U.I.D.S. Category:The Cass Organization